


Over My Dead Body (Timestamp 8)

by boltgirl426



Series: Coming Full Circle Universe [9]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Date, M/M, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltgirl426/pseuds/boltgirl426
Summary: The day has come … it’s Maddie’s first date … and Clark and Oliver are about to find out that letting go is never easy.





	

Shutting the door to her locker, Madison gave the dial a spin before lifting her backpack onto her shoulder.  Carrying her longbow in one hand, she made her way down the hall before carefully exiting the school.

Going to Illyria Prepatory School had been a blessing in disguise for the 16-year old, who’d needed nearly three months off the previous year to get ready for and compete in the summer Olympics in Paris.  With the help of her bow-wielding superhero father, Madison had been more than ready to capture the archery events and had returned home to Metropolis with two gold medals.

Being at a private school gave her the freedom to keep a solid focus on her archery as well as her education.  Realizing she needed to get to practice, she never heard her name being called behind her.

“Madison!” someone called out.  As a hand suddenly laid on her shoulder, the blonde grabbed it, turning and twisting till she heard a tell-tale ‘ouch.’  Looking at the owner of the hand Madison gasped, quickly letting go.

“Oh god, Andy I’m so sorry,” she apologized as the young man stood, rubbing his hand.  Andrew Bennett was the most popular and handsome guy in school.  She and Lily had always mooned over him but never did she actually think he’d talk to her.  Between school, archery and her family, Madison really wasn’t much of a joiner.

“It’s okay,” Andy assured her.  “Wow, that’s some grip you’ve got,” he said, flexing his hand.

“I’m really sorry … you startled me,” she apologized once again.

“Really it’s okay,” he promised, his handsome face smiling at her.

“So um, what’s up?” Madison asked.

“Well, I was wondering if maybe you’d like to go out on Friday night?” he asked.  Emerald eyes went wide at the question as her mouth dropped open.  Andy Bennett, senior class president, captain of the soccer, basketball and lacrosse teams was asking her out. 

“I thought maybe we could go out to dinner and then maybe catch a movie,” Andy suggested.

“I’d really like that,” Madison replied.

“Awesome,” he answered with a smile.  “So should I pick you up at your house? Around 5pm or so?” Andy asked.

“Yeah that’d be great, um it’s the top floor of the Clock Tower,” she told him and he nodded.

“It’s a date,” Andy replied, before taking a step back, turning to head back toward the school.

“It’s a date.”

 

________________________________________

 

“You’re certainly happy.” Looking to her left as she stepped off the elevator, Madison chuckled.

“Do you always have to tap into my emotions?” she asked Tyler, who stood in the doorway to the kitchen.

“I do it to everyone when they come home.  Let’s me know if you’re in a bad mood, cause I don’t want to deal with that,” he explained.  Rolling her eyes playfully, Madison set her book bag down before joining him in the kitchen, grabbing an apple off the counter.

“So what are you so happy about?” her brother asked as she took a bite of the fruit.

“I have a date,” she said softly, watching the brunet’s eyes widen in surprise.

“Wow, with who?” he asked as their eight-year old sister Lucy made her way into the room.

“Did you say you’re going on a date?” she asked, quickly taking the seat next to her big sister.

“His name is Andy and he’s a senior,” Madison began, all heads turning at the sound of a chuckle from the doorway.  Jackson made his way into the room, heading toward the fridge as he grabbed the milk from the door.

“What’s so funny?” she asked.

“I was picturing the look on our dads’ faces when you told them about your date,” Jacks replied, watching Tyler smile.

“Yeah that’s going to be fun,” he added.  Sighing, Madison pulled her hair up into a ponytail, tucking her feet under her in her chair.

“You think they’ll freak?” she asked.  The twins’ eyebrows raised as equally amused smiles lit their faces.

“Is the sky blue?” Jacks asked, causing Madison to frown.  Setting down the milk container, he moved to crouch down next to her.  Despite the fact that she herself was nearly 5’10, her brothers had wasted little time in reaching over six feet tall and they were barely 13.

“Hey, if you like the guy, then they’ll understand,” he began.  “They’ll freak … but they’ll understand,” Jackson added, causing her to grin.

“Thanks, Jacks,” she said before looking over at her other brother.  “And to you too,” she added.

“And me?” Lucy asked.  Smiling, Madison ruffled her baby sister’s blonde hair, pulling her into a hug.

“Of course, sweet girl, you always help,” she told her.

“So, it’s your turn for dinner tonight,” Tyler reminded her, watching her frown.

“Totally forgot about that,” she said.  “Alright why don’t all of you go finish up your homework and by the time the dads get home we can eat,” she promised.  Nodding, the twins made their way upstairs to get their work done followed closely by Lucy, leaving Madison alone to prepare dinner.

She knew that telling her fathers that she had a date would be difficult, but now more than ever she was beginning to think it was going to be incredibly difficult.

 

________________________________________

 

The smell of spaghetti filled the air as Oliver stepped off the elevator, a smile filtering across his lips at the sight of the dinner table set and waiting for the entire family.  Suddenly Madison made her way out of the kitchen, several plates balancing in the air in front of her.  He remained silent, content to watch his little girl use her mind to set everything down, rearranging it to her liking.

“Hi, lovebug,” he said softly, causing her to turn, a bright smile gracing her features.

“Hi, daddy!” she replied, making her way over to give him a hug and a kiss.  Holding her for an extra second longer, Oliver pulled away to look at her.

“How was your day?” he asked and Madison smiled.

“It was good … your’s?” she replied.  Stepping back, he shrugged out of his suit jacket before letting his arm drape over her shoulder.

“Very long, but it’s much better now that I’m home with you guys,” he said, his gaze shifting around carefully.

“Where are my favorite troublemakers?” Oliver asked, causing Madison to chuckle.

“Upstairs doing homework,” she promised.  Hearing a noise behind them, the pair turned to see Clark emerge from the elevator.

“Hi, daddy!” Madison said, causing Clark to smile as he took his coat and glasses off.

“Hi, baby, it smells wonderful in here,” he told her, coming over to kiss her forehead.

“Good evening, gorgeous,” the brunet said, stealing a kiss from his husband.

“And to you, handsome,” Oliver replied.

“Well dinner’s ready,” she told them.

“Perfect,” Clark replied.  Nodding, she turned and made her way over to the stairs.

“Jacks, Ty, Lucy, dinner!” she called out, stepping back as the twins suddenly came down the stairs in a blur.  Coming to a stop at the table, the boys finally noticed their fathers.

“Hey, dads,” Jackson said, his gaze fixated on the plate of spaghetti on the table.

“Good to see you too, Jacks,” Clark said, coming over to ruffle his son’s hair, placing a kiss against his temple.

“Sorry dad, I’m just hungry,” he replied.

“Hi, Daddies,” came a voice, causing Clark and Oliver to turn, smiles brightening their features even more at the sight of Lucy.  Holding out his arms, the little blonde, who was practically a replica of her father, raced into them.

“And how was your day, sweet girl?” Ollie asked, kissing her temple.

“It was good,” she told him before reaching for Clark.  Listening to his little girl rattle on about her day, the brunet smiled.

“Dad, can we eat now?” Jackson asked, his voice sounding deceptively like a whine.

“I guess we wouldn’t want you to starve,” Clark teased.

“Well let’s dig in then,” Oliver said, squeezing Tyler’s shoulder with a grin as they each took their seats.

 

________________________________________

The boys had done all the clean-up before heading back up to their rooms, leaving Madison alone in the kitchen with Lucy.  Clark and Oliver still sat at the table, talking and sipping at their wine and she knew it was now or never. 

“You’ll do great Maddie,” Lucy said, touching her sister’s arm softly before retreating upstairs.

Taking a deep breath, she turned heading back toward the table.  Sliding into her chair, she watched their gazes shift to her.

“That was a perfect meal honey,” Clark told her and she grinned.

“Thanks dad,” she replied, noticing her other father’s gaze narrow on her.

“What’s up?” he asked.

“Well I wanted to talk to you both about something,” she began, watching the pair nod patiently. 

“You see there’s this boy,” she said, her gaze widening as Oliver began to choke on the sip of wine in his throat.  Clark looked at him in surprise, his hand rising instinctively to Ollie’s back.

“Are you okay?” the brunet asked as Oliver finally got control of the coughing.  He looked over at his daughter in confusion, setting his glass away from his reach.

“I’m sorry … did you just say something about a boy?” Oliver asked incredulously, causing Madison to wince.

“His name is Andy and he asked me out on a date on Friday,” she told them, watching Clark’s eyebrows lift in surprise.

“Over my dead body,” Oliver said, causing both Madison and Clark to look at him in shock.

“But, daddy, it’s just dinner and a movie,” Madison told him.

“Sure it is,” Oliver replied, standing as he made his way into the kitchen.  Madison looked at Clark on the verge of tears.  Lifting a hand to caress her cheek, he smiled.

“Don’t worry baby,” he said.  “Why don’t you go upstairs, k? I’m going to go talk to your dad,” he told her.  Nodding, she stood, placing a kiss on his cheek before heading up the stairs to her room.

Hearing a slamming cupboard, Clark smiled and shook his head, standing as he made his way into the other room.  Oliver leaned against the kitchen counter, his head ducked down.  Slowly coming over, Clark let a hand slide onto the blond’s back.

“That was a bit harsh,” he said softly, hearing Oliver sigh deeply.  Finally the blond turned to him, a frown marring his features.

“I just ... a date, Clark?  She’s 16,” Oliver said, causing his husband to grin.

“Why are you not more upset about this?” the blond asked.

“Cause apparently you’re upset enough for the both of us,” Clark replied, watching Oliver roll his eyes.

“Ollie, she’s 16 years old,” Clark began.  “We knew this day would come at some point,” he reminded him. 

“Maybe you did,” Oliver pouted, causing the brunet to chuckle.

“This is a big moment in our daughter’s life Ollie,” Clark told him.  “We’ve watched her grow into her powers, we’ve watched her become smarter than both of us combined, hell we’ve watched her win gold medals,” he continued, his hands lifting to grasp the older man’s face.

“Do you really want to miss her first date?” Clark challenged.  Knowing that his husband was right, Ollie sighed, pulling the brunet into his embrace.

“How come you’re always so wise and calm and understanding?” Oliver asked.  Smiling, Clark shrugged.

“I’m an alien,” he said with a grin.  “Maybe it’s part of my programming,” he teased as Oliver chuckled.

“Now get your butt upstairs and apologize to our daughter, who was practically in tears a few minutes ago,” Clark said.

“I just can’t believe she has a date,” the blonde said, watching Clark’s eyebrows rise.

“I can,” Clark said, leaning forward to brush his lips against his husband’s.  “She looks just like you,” he said, grinning as he turned and left the room.  Smiling Oliver followed him as they made their way up the stairs.  Giving his husband a glance, Clark smiled reassuringly before heading down to check on the twins, leaving Oliver outside Madison’s door.

Knocking softly, Oliver heard a quiet reply and slowly opened the door.  Curled up in the corner of her bed, Madison was reading a book, her gaze lifting as he entered.

“Hi, lovebug,” Oliver said.

“Hi, daddy,” she replied quietly, setting her book down as Ollie came over to sit on the edge of the bed.

“I’m sorry I acted that way, baby, I really am,” he told her.  “It’s just, seeing you growing up so fast, I can hardly believe it,” Oliver explained.

“Daddy, I’ll always be your little girl … I just really like him,” she said, a small smile emerging on her face.

“Alright, what’s his name?” Oliver asked, lying back into the pillows with her.

“His name is Andy, he’s a senior,” she said, causing Ollie to look up sharply.

“He’s older than you?” he asked.

“Only by a year, daddy,” she assured him, watching Oliver frown.

“He’s the senior class president and he’s the captain of the soccer, basketball and lacrosse teams,” Madison continued.

“Is he a good student?” Oliver asked, watching his daughter nod.

“Is he cute?” Ollie asked, seeing a tell-tale blush flood Madison’s cheeks.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he replied.

“Please Daddy,” she said softly.  Watching his first baby look at him, Oliver felt all his barriers wearing down.

“Alright lovebug, but he has to pick you up here,” Oliver warned, watching Madison nod.  “And … home by ten thirty pm sharp,” he said, pointing a finger in her direction.  Smiling, Madison giggled as she practically fell into his arms.

“Thank you daddy,” she told him.  Wrapping his arms around her, Oliver sighed.

“You’re welcome lovebug … you’re welcome,” the blond said, letting his fingers run through her hair.  This was not going to be easy.

 

________________________________________

 

Oliver had made sure to be in the penthouse early on Friday, watching his little girl lightly apply makeup in the bathroom mirror.

“Are you going to watch me till the minute he gets here?” she teased, running a brush through her long blonde locks.  Smirking, Oliver made his way in, his fingers gliding through her hair.

“Braid?” he asked and she nodded, sitting down at the vanity as he began to meticulously part her hair as he’d done many times throughout her 16 years.  She watched him in the mirror, watched the way his eyes focused on the task and Madison couldn’t help but smile.

“I love you,” she said quietly, watching his gaze lift in the mirror toward hers.

“I love you too, lovebug,” he replied.

“Anybody home?” came Clark’s voice from downstairs.

“Up here daddy,” Madison called out, her gaze in the mirror looking at the door as Clark appeared.  The brunet smiled seeing Oliver braiding their daughter’s hair.  Securing the end with an elastic band, the blonde stepped back to look at his handiwork and grinned.

“Perfect as always,” he told her.  Standing, she kissed his cheek before moving to give Clark a kiss.

“I’m going to finish getting ready,” she told them both as she made her way down to her room.

“Where’s trouble and double trouble?” Clark asked, giving his husband a sound kiss.

“Went to Gotham for the weekend to hang out with Uncle Bruce and Aunt Chloe,” Oliver told him. “I threw Lucy in there for good measure.”

“Sure that’s a good idea with the new baby?” Clark asked.  “I mean Helena’s barely two months old,” he reminded him of Bruce and Chloe’s new baby girl.

“Well I know for a fact Lucy won’t be any trouble and Victor, AC and Bart are going to be there as well to keep a leash on the terrible twosome,” the blonde told him.

“So a weekend with no twins or the youngest around and a 16-year old who can easily spend Saturday night at Amy’s … that has promise,” Clark said pulling his husband close.

“We need to get through tonight first, handsome,” Oliver reminded him.  “Then we focus on each other,” he added, causing Clark to grin.

As Clark made his way down to the bedroom to change, Oliver headed downstairs, surprise appearing on his features upon hearing the elevator begin to move.  His heart began to beat wildly as the lift came to a stop and the doors opened to reveal a tall, good looking young man.  His blonde hair was styled nearly the same as Oliver’s, mostly short with spikes in the front. 

“Hello Sir, my name is Andrew Bennett,” the young man introduced, holding out his hand to Oliver.

“Hello Andrew, I’m Madison’s father, Oliver,” the blonde replied. 

“It’s nice to meet you Sir,” Andy replied.

“Have a seat, Andrew,” Oliver said, motioning to the couch.  Nodding, the young man made his way over and sat down, looking around.

“You have a very nice home,” he told Oliver, who smiled.

“Thank you very much,” the blonde replied.  Suddenly out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a figure come down the stairs and turned seeing Clark, now clad in a pair of jeans and a button-down shirt, make his way over.

“You must be Andrew, I’m Madison’s other father, Clark,” the brunet said, holding out his hand.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Kent, you’re an incredible reporter,” Andrew said, causing Clark to smile.

“Well thank you,” he replied.  “I’m just going to go get Madison,” he said, watching Andrew nod.  Turning, he gave his husband a pointed look before retreating back up the stairs. Looking back at the young man, Oliver smiled.

“So I’ll expect you to have her home at 10:30pm,” he told Andrew, who nodded.

“Yes Sir,” the young man agreed.

“She’s a good archer huh?” Oliver asked.

“Yes Sir, she’s incredibly talented,” Andrew replied.  Leaning a bit closer to the young man, Oliver nodded.

“She learned everything from me,” the blond said in a low warning tone, watching the young man blanch slightly.  “Catch my drift?” Oliver asked, causing Andrew to nod.

“Hi Andy,” came a voice and Oliver turned to see his baby girl, dressed in a pretty floral skirt and a pink cashmere sweater.  Andrew quickly stood as did Oliver.

“Hi Madison … you look beautiful,” Andy told her, causing her to smile.

“Thank you,” she replied.  “Are you ready to go?”  Nodding, the pair made their way over to the elevator, getting onto the lift.

“10:30pm, sweetheart,” Clark reminded her, causing her to nod.

“Love you both,” she told them as the doors closed.  Closing his eyes, Oliver sighed.

“You okay?” Clark asked, letting a hand slide around his husband’s waist.

“I thought her going to Paris was tough,” Oliver replied, causing Clark to chuckle.

“Don’t worry love, she’ll be back in a few hours,” the brunet assured him.

“A few hours,” Oliver replied wistfully.  Grinning, Clark leaned in close, his nose nuzzling the blonde’s cheek.

“Want me to take your mind off it for awhile?  Maybe remind you of our first date?” he offered.  Smiling, Oliver turned his head, his lips inches away from his husband’s.

“How can I refuse that offer?”

“You can’t gorgeous … you just can’t.”


End file.
